


На острие иглы

by fandom_Xenophilia, Skjelle



Series: Mini, 3 lvl [14]
Category: Predator Series
Genre: Foot Jobs, Genital Piercing, Genital Torture, Incest, M/M, Mild S&M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjelle/pseuds/Skjelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В далеком космическом будущем по-прежнему востребованы ритуальные украшения, а значит и мастера таких украшений</p>
            </blockquote>





	На острие иглы

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "На острие иглы"

Еще никогда в жизни у Салли так не потели руки в ходе работы.  
  
Но вообще-то ему раньше и не приходилось работать в условиях, приближенных к экстремальным.  
  
Святой Элигий, да у него уже в глазах искры плясали от напряжения!  
  
Здоровенный темно-зеленый хуй в желтоватых прожилках качался у него прямо перед лицом. Салли тряхнул головой, закусил губу и снова принялся медленно выводить узор двумя иглами – с черной и красной краской. Он давным-давно не пользовался старомодными механическими приборами, предпочитая безопасную и стерильную работу с лазерной плавкой, но проклятый яутжа потребовал именно ручного труда.  
  
Рука у Салли дрогнула, игла ткнулась глубже на миллиметр, и яутжа зарычал. Огромным усилием воли Салли не отшатнулся. За спиной у него были еще два таких же пугающих инопланетника, вооруженные кошмарными тесаками позапрошлой эпохи.  
  
Салли облизал губы, еще раз моргнул и продолжил. Лист бумаги с узором лежал на животе клиента, и приходилось постоянно на него смотреть через торчащую башню, чтобы не ошибиться. Яутжа так и сказал: "напортачишь – вырву череп из башки". Салли очень хотелось жить, поэтому он действовал медленно и аккуратно.  
  
Между раскинутых колен было не очень-то уютно. Про яутжа ходили байки, что они в драке могут раздавить противника, стиснув тому бока ногами. Какие-то там даже цифры приводили... то ли плотность на массу, то ли давление на кубометры...  
  
Салли все-таки прервался и вытер со лба пот, одновременно откинув дредды назад. Яутжа приоткрыл затянутые пленкой глаза и недобро посмотрел на него.  
  
– Очень жарко, – оправдываясь, сказал Салли. – У вас очень жарко. Есть вода?  
  
Он почти не задумывался, что несет – лишь бы не молчать, когда на тебя смотрит чудище в полтора раза тебя шире. Яутжа медленно кивнул и коротко проворчал что-то на своем.   
  
За спиной Салли затопали, забулькали, но он не решался обернуться, пока по плечу не хлопнула здоровая когтистая пятерня.  
  
Салли взял здоровеный стакан и тут же приложился к нему. Вода была чуть горьковатой, но такой восхитительно прохладной, что он едва не подавился от жадности. Допив до дна, он перевел дух и вернул стакан.   
  
– Продолжай, С-салли, – прошипел яутжа.  
  
Нервно вздрогнув, Салли тут же вернулся к выразительно качнувшемуся члену.  
  
Он даже не удивился, что яутжа знает его имя – в конце концов, Салли был лучшим татуировщиком на всю Карнагу. Но обычно клиенты приходили к нему, а не воровали его самого!  
  
Когда двое здоровых дуболомов ввалились в его "Пристань", он сразу прикинул, что на такой шкуре и в таких объемах рисунок выйдет дорогим, поэтому поспешил лично поприветствовать гостей, опередив слегка тормозящую робо-секретаршу.  
  
Однако вместо цивилизованной беседы его молча траванули легким парализующим газом, замотали в сетку и вынесли как мебель. Все так же молча.   
  
В себя Салли пришел только когда его притащили в какую-то адскую берлогу, где было сумрачно и дико жарко. Сканер на сетчатке испуганно показывал, что он вместе с хозяином находится в самой жопе дьявола: в секторах, прочно занятых инопланетниками, которые порой не прочь и пожрать сырой человечинки.  
  
А уже в берлоге ему озвучили условия его собственной целости и сохранности. Господин Страй пожелал себе татуировку, которую может сделать только самый лучший мастер Карнаги. Но, разумеется, такая большая шишка не собиралась ехать в гости к мастеру лично.  
  
"А почему нельзя было просто пригласить?" – заорал тогда Салли.  
  
Вместо ответа ему сунули хуй под нос и швырнули на кушетку несколько татуировочных машинок.  
Проклятый яутжа даже не собирался принимать меры предохранения, словно не боялся получить инфекцию. А может и правда не боялся: толстошкурость клыкастых уродов давно стала чем-то нарицательным, наравне с распутностью тунхуков и лживостью людей.  
  
Продолжая корпеть над узором, Салли мрачно размышлял, что, скорее всего, ему даже не заплатят в итоге. Хорошо если вернут туда, где взяли. Он снова откинул дреды, и тут его схватили сзади.  
  
– Эй!  
  
Машинка дернулась, яутжа заревел, Салли чуть не выронил агрегат. Яутжа, схвативший его за волосы, подергал дредды, заставляя Салли вертеть головой из стороны в сторону, потянул, чуть не ломая шею, и заглянул в испуганные человеческие глаза.  
  
– Фальшивка, – наконец, сказал он, отпуская.  
  
– Настоящие волосы, – зло сказал Салли, потирая еда не образовавшуюся лысину. – Только не мои.  
  
Страй заворчал. Негромко, однако голос он быстро повышал, и вскоре уже орал и рычал. Энтузиаст-парикмахер огрызался, но потом попятился и, в конце концов, вообще свалил из берлоги.  
  
– Я могу продолжать? – уточнил Салли, едва воцарилась тишина.  
  
Он малость осмелел. Раз уж Страй поставил на место соплеменника, значит, не все так плохо.  
  
– Конечно, до-октор Салли.  
  
Если бы дело происходило с другой расой, Салли готов был бы поклясться, что яутжа мурлычет. Но от частично рептилоидного существа такого поведения ждать было нельзя, поэтому он выкинул из головы странную интонацию.  
  
Он почти закончил с основным узором, который обернулся вокруг всего хуя, и оставалось только зататуировать головку и яйца. Салли отложил машинку и встряхнул обеими кистями.  
  
– В чем дело?  
  
– Мне нужно отдохнуть. Вы же хотите полную татуировку? Это тонкая работа...  
  
– Мы? Я один хочу.  
  
– Да, конечно, просто я использую уважительную форму обращения.  
  
Яутжа тряхнул головой и откинулся на кушетку. Широченная грудная клетка поднялась, спина слегка выгнулась. Страй пошевелил пальцами ног.   
  
Салли постарался не смотреть на подергивающийся яутжевский хуй. То ли Страй обладал высоким болевым порогом, то ли у его с головой было не все в порядке, но всю процедуру член стоял так, что становилось жутковато от такого напряжения.   
  
Салли почему-то был уверен, что раз яутжа частично похожи на рептилий, то и члены у них будут такие же странные. Но хуй толщиной с его запястье был вполне классическим, только головка оказалась сильно раздвоена и без крайней плоти. Широкая щель уретрального канала то и дело пропускала мутные капли, цвет которых Салли в полумраке разобрать не мог, но готов был поставить все свои дредды на то, что это не моча.  
  
Поняв, что чем дольше пауза, тем страшнее становятся собственные мысли, Салли схватился за инструмент. Потом точно так же решительно схватил пульсирующий ствол свободной рукой и отогнул, прижимая к животу хозяина. Мощные ноги слегка двинулись, когти на ступнях сверкнули. Салли мысленно помолился, чтобы яутжа не счел его поведение приглашением, и повел татуировочную машинку ниже, к самым яйцам.  
  
– Нха-а-арх!  
  
На этот раз с перепуга Салли еще сильнее стиснул вибрирующий от напряжения член. Страй почти заизвивался, кушетка страшно заскрипела, и Салли отдернул машинку, но не разжал пальцы. Возможно, ему и показалось, но от этого уверенного прикосновения яутжа успокоился быстрее, чем любое другое существо, которому только что воткнули пару игл в яйца.  
  
– Может, все-таки анестезию? – предложил Салли, чувствуя, как обильно потеет и уже начинает скользить его собственная ладонь. Раскаленный член, набухший узорами татуировки, обжигал пальцы.  
  
– Не-ет, – протянул яутжа, раскрывая клыки, – продолжа-ай. Твои руки лучше анестезии.  
  
Салли продолжил. И снова рев яутжа породил эхо под потолком, но Страй не двигался, впившись в кушетку двумя десятками когтей.  
  
Охранник, про которого Салли позабыл в пылу работы, совершенно внезапно наклонился из-за его плеча, окончательно загородив собой и своей гривой тусклый свет, и стиснул лапищу поверх пальцев Салли.  
  
– Ты мешаешь! – рявкнул Салли, инстинктивно пригибаясь, чтобы лучше видеть, что творится под его иглами.  
  
Охранник проигнорировал его и начал двигать сжатой ладонью. Мокрая рука Салли свободно скользила по всей длине яутжевского члена. Текущая смазка облегчала задачу. Вернее, страшно усложняла. Салли уже готов был носом вытирать мешающую жижу. Он не мог делать татуировку в таких условиях!  
  
Охранник вновь схватил его за дредды и, словно тряпкой, разом вытер сразу весь член Страя. Салли онемел от злости и бессильного гнева. В следующее мгновение охранник пригнул его за голову сильнее, наклонился сам и наполовину заглотнул стоящий дыбом ствол.   
  
Салли моргнул. Злость так резко сменилась на изумление, что на секунду он потерял ориентацию в пространстве. И только потом до него дошло, что смазка больше не течет, а значит он может работать.   
Охранник не отпускал его волосы, но Салли решил гравировать железо, пока горячо, и принялся терзать чужие яйца. Он уже не мог посмотреть на узор, но эти проклятые переплетения отпечатались у него в голове яснее, чем номер собственной банковской карты.   
  
Охранник хлюпал и чавкал, давясь собственной слюной и чужой смазкой, страшные клыки шевелились буквально перед глазами Салли, его пациент стонал и рычал, подергивая разведенными бедрами, и Салли так сжимал ладонь, словно собирался оставить яутжа кастратом.   
  
Эта идея ему нравилась, но своя голова была дороже. Поэтому он уже с известной сноровкой выводил прихотливые кривые, ставил точки, замыкал спирали...   
  
Яйца Страя разбухли совсем до чудовищных размеров, от кожи пахло горелым. Яутжа уже не стонал, а хрипел, и к горелому примешивалась острая мускусная вонь, от которой першило в глотке, да и глаза слезились порядочно.   
  
Салли с трудом подавил идиотское желание стереть пот со лба, а заодно и слезы, просто ткнувшись в двигающиеся перед ним клыки. Большим пальцем он приподнял мошонку и завел линию узора в пространство между самой мошонкой и сжатым темным отверстием клоаки.  
  
– А-а-а!  
  
Протяжный вой, вырвавшийся из клыкастой глотки пациента, оглушил Салли. Охранник захрипел как удавленник, забулькал и рывком снялся с члена. Салли показалось, что слюна и сперма хлынули потоком.   
  
К счастью, охранник инстинктивно рванул его за волосы, поэтому учиненное обоими яутжа безобразие расплескалось по бедрам и яйцам Страя, остужая раскаленные узоры. Ладонь соскользнула и напоследок Салли еще и оцарапал клиента.  
  
Охранник разжал хватку, Салли не удержался и хлопнулся на задницу. Машинка улетела к херам собачьим, копчик с обидой напомнил о своем существовании.  
  
Страй разогнул ноги, с грохотом поставил когтистые ступни на пол и рывком сел. Салли инстинктивно отодвинулся подальше, елозя жопой по холодному полу.   
  
Яутжа тяжело дышал, раскрывая и сводя челюсти. Кожа блестела от пота, а хуй опустился едва-едва наполовину.  
  
– Я могу идти? – мрачно спросил Салли.  
  
Страй взъерошил гриву, потянулся назад и вытащил откуда-то толстое кольцо из белого металла. Серебро, платина, катрум – это могло быть что угодно.  
  
– Моя плата? – поднял бровь Салли.  
  
– Мое украшение, – хрипло сказал Страй и ухмыльнулся, растягивая нижние челюстные перепонки.  
  
Салли еще пару секунд смотрел на него, не понимая сути сказанного, а потом Страй потер кольцо между пальцев так, что будь Салли девкой, у него бы щеки загорелись. Впрочем, щеки все равно заполыхали, но не от смущения, а от адреналина.  
  
– Но я не... Я гравер! Татуировщик! Это не мой профиль!  
  
Все-таки он отодвинулся не слишком далеко. Страй наклонился вперед, выбросил длинную ручищу и сгреб Салли за воротник. Еще рывок – и Салли вернулся к тому, с чего они недавно начинали. Прямо перед ним был чертов яутжевский хуй. Кольцо в когтистых пальцах вертелось перед правым глазом, бросая яростные отсверки и вынуждая Салли щуриться.  
  
Яутжа перехватил его за дредды, наклонил его к самому члену, едва не тыкая в лицо. Салли уперся изо всех сил. Яутжа ткнул кольцом ему в нос, и Сали все-таки взвыл от негодования.  
  
– Кольцо, – медленно повторил яутжа. – Сюда, – он снова дернул за волосы, добившись чтобы слабо подергивающийся орган мазнул Салли по губам. – Понял?  
  
– Да понял я!  
  
Салли уперся обеими руками, пытаясь отодвинуться. Одна попала на край кушетки, вторая уперлась в бедро яутжа. Ему уже даже было не жалко собственный скальп, только бы не прикасаться к долбаному хую!  
  
Страй отпустил его и хлопнул по плечу. Потом вручил кольцо и выразительно потыкал когтем в наполовину стоявший член. Салли стиснул зубы.  
  
– Инструмент где взять? – угрюмо спросил он.  
  
Страй перевел взгляд желтых глаз на охранника и сделал сложный жест пальцами. Потом убрал руки назад и уперся в кушетку, чуть откидываясь. Салли даже не стал подниматься. Скрестив ноги, он мрачно разглядывал член яутжа и раздумывал, как быстро лишится головы, если вставит это украшение как-нибудь не так. Босые пальцы ног мерзли. Скоты-яутжа зачем-то стащили с него обувь. То ли по каким-то традициям, то ли просто оказались хорошими психологами, потому что босиком Салли ощущал себя неловко и незащищенно.  
  
Полминуты спустя у него в руках уже была самая обычная толстая игла, кольцо и блюдечко со спиртом, если судить по резкому запаху.  
  
– Но подождите! – Салли почти взвыл. – Это не инструменты, это варварство! Мне нужна игла-проводник, нужен катетер, да это кольцо вообще неправильное, я не...  
  
Речь оборвалась, когда охранник сунул ему буквально под нос зазубренное лезвие. Страй приоткрыл один глаз и с явственной ухмылкой поглядел на Салли.  
  
– Вертикально или горизонтально? – безнадежно уточнил пирсер поневоле.  
  
– Вертикально.  
  
Яутжа снова почти мурлыкал, а его член быстро возвращался в полную боеготовность. Салли мысленно сплюнул, повозил иглой в блюдечке, уронил туда же кольцо, как следует поболтал пальцами и взялся за операцию.   
  
К счастью, у Страя были такие габариты, что промахнуться сложно было даже новичку. Салли несколько мгновений прикидывал, как делать прокол, потом перевел дух, стиснул набухшую плоть и уверенно приступил.  
  
Видимо, к этому Страй уже готовился – хоть и заревел, вскидывая голову и вздергивая колени, но не двинулся с места. Салли протащил иглу насквозь, расширяя канал, из которого тут же закапало зеленью. Не вытаскивая иглу, он вынул кольцо из блюдца, помахал им в воздухе, высушивая и разогнул. Металл поддавался с трудом, однако Салли не отступался. В последнюю очередь он свинтил шарик-держатель. Он ни за что в жизни не стал бы тыкать резьбой в живого человека, но яутжа предпочитал грубые методы, и Салли решил, что тот сам себе враг.  
  
Протолкнув иглу еще дальше, он примерился и приложил резьбу к почти скрывшемуся в зеленой коже ушку иглы. Дальше он уже выталкивал иглу самим кольцом, надеясь, что диаметр достаточно большой, и кольцо достаточно разогнуто, чтобы следовать за иглой, а не впиться в головку изнутри.  
  
Когда резьба показалась из уретры, он с облегчением перевел дух и тут же понял, что эти мучительно-долгие секунды не дышал.  
  
Окончательно положив на гигиену, он пальцами стер проступившую кровь яутжа и навинтил шарик обратно, а затем сжал кольцо пальцами, возвращая ему форму.   
  
Страй дышал так часто и громко, что за этими звуками Салли ни черта не слышал. Кольцо сопротивлялось, и он снова вспотел – еще больше, хотя, казалось, больше просто некуда, с него и так лило градом. Но теперь он впервые почувствовал резкий запах собственного пота.  
  
– Готово, – наконец, сказал он, убирая руки.  
  
Зрелище стоячего хуя стало уже настолько обыденным, что Салли абсолютно потерял мозги. Потому что только этим он мог объяснить свои последующие действия. Он совершенно без участия осознанной мыслительной деятельности ухватил яутжа за татуированные яйца и щелкнул по кольцу.   
  
Страй хрипло взвыл. Салли почувствовал дикую пульсацию, почти судорогу в мошонке яутжа, а затем его член выбросил струю болотно-зеленоватой жидкости.   
  
– Твою мать, – промычал Салли стараясь не размыкать губ.   
  
Страй хоть и фонтанировал почти вертикально, но, возможно, прокол был не идеальным, поэтому на Салли тоже порядочно брызгануло. Но даже не это было самое худшее. Самое ужасное было, что у него наконец-то приключился стояк.   
  
Охреневая во всех смыслах, Салли утерся рукавом, переборол желание облиться спиртом и отчаянно попытался мысленно погасить внезапно разгоревшийся между ног пожар.  
  
– Надо продолжать, – Страй стиснул кольцо, медленно прокручивая его вперед-назад.  
  
Салли еще не успел даже представить себе тысячу и один ужасный сценарий "продолжения", а Страй уже заворчал на охранника. Тот начал огрызаться в ответ, и секунд тридцать яутжа спорили, рявкая все громче.   
  
Салли уж понадеялся, что сейчас они передерутся, забыв про него, но охранник все же отступил. Явственно матерясь по-яутжевски, он демонстративно протопал к выходу, клацая когтями об пол. Дверь хлопнула так что тканевые пологи под потолком качнулись.   
  
Салли одним глазом посмотрел на яутжа. Тот сидел как настоящий мафиозный босс: колени широко расставлены, локоть одной руки упирается в бедро... А вот вторая рука портила весь образ – ею Страй играл с пирсингом.  
  
– Я думал, охрана не спорит с нанимателем, – брякнул Салли, пытаясь увести тему в сторону.  
  
– Это мой сын, – фыркнул Страй.  
  
– А... как же...  
  
Салли потерял возможность внятно выражать слова, вспомнив недавний бурный минет. Страй не удостоил его ответом, снова сосредоточившись на удовольствии. Теперь он надрачивал себе, то и дело небрежно цепляя кольцо длинным когтем. Ему не мешало даже то, что зеленая кровь продолжала по чуть-чуть сочиться из-под металла.  
  
– М-м, доктор, хорошая работа...  
  
Салли понял, что вот-вот намочит штаны. Проклятые яутжа наверняка его отравили. Точно! Подсыпали чего-то в воду, поэтому он и чувствует себя так, будто яйца сейчас треснут, это совершенно точно не его собственные желания...  
  
– Не смей кончать.  
  
Злые желтые глаза яутжа стали еще злее, но Салли уже видел, как вспыхивает в них искра интереса. Мгновенная и пугающая идея, посетившая Салли в миг отчаяния, была почти...  
  
– Почему, до-октор Са-алли?  
  
От вкрадчивого растягивания гласных нечеловеческой глоткой, впору было обоссаться, особенно, если припомнить статус говорящего. Но Салли уже почти не боялся. Он видел, что Страю понравилась эта затея. Точно так же, как нравилась игла, терзающая возбужденную плоть, и как нравилась боль от татуировок.   
  
– Потому что я так сказал, – так же вкрадчиво ответил Салли. – А разве я велел остановиться?  
  
Страй раздвинул клыки, и едва слышное рычание завибрировало в широкой груди. Но застывшая было когтистая рука снова задвигалась, теперь осторожнее и медленнее. Салли смотрел на тускло поблескивающие когти, и следующая безумная идея медленно захватывала его целиком.  
  
Салли совершенно точно пропал с концами.  
  
Не поднимаясь с пола, он вытянул ногу и ткнул большим пальцем под разбухшие яйца. Страй недовольно зашипел, дергая клыками, но не отодвинулся. Салли вздохнул и придавил яутжа мошонку, чувствуя, как каменно-твердые ядра перекатываются под пальцами.   
  
– А теперь убери руки, – велел он.  
  
С хриплым ворчанием яутжа подчинился. Салли вытянул и вторую ногу, а потом водрузил обе пятки на край кушетки и принялся обследовать пациента столь нестандартным способом, что ему самому не верилось в это.   
  
Но расширенные желтые глаза яутжа затянуло пленкой, дыхание с хрипом вырывалось из глотки, и весь вид Страя говорил о том, что он почти в ауте. Или как там называлось это состояние, когда аж слюни от счастья текут – Салли не помнил.  
  
Сейчас он был страшно занят тем, чтобы не сломать яутжевский член, хотя вряд ли смог бы сделать это даже при большом желании. Просто так елозить подошвами было непродуктивно, поэтому Салли украдкой вытер лоб и пошел ва-банк.   
  
Страй дернулся и более осмысленно посмотрел вниз, тут же довольно зарокотав. Салли почувствовал его дрожь. Еще бы, он бы тоже задрожал, если бы кто-то пытался запихнуть ему в свежий пирсинг палец ноги. Элигий видит, что это крайняя мера.  
  
Иначе живьем ему отсюда не выбраться.  
  
Яутжа дергался, но держал руки при себе, не помогая человеку. Салли едва не кусал губы от напряжения: пальцы ног и так не были самыми ловкими, а из-за непрерывно текущей смазки он жутко соскальзывал. Но, наконец, его труды увенчались успехом – левый большой палец скользнул в кольцо, и Салли с легким ужасом почувствовал, как продавливается горячая плоть.  
  
– А-ах, докто-ор...  
  
Звериный стон был таким горячим, что "доктор" едва не обтрухал собственные штаны. Удержался Салли только благодаря тому, что укусил себя за язык. Нога непроизвольно дернулась, Страй дернулся вместе с ним и опять утробно застонал, запрокидывая голову. Салли покрутил лодыжкой и понял, что для продолжения ему достаточно попытаться высвободиться – он основательно застрял.  
  
Окончательно потеряв весь налет цивилизованности, яутжа стонал и рычал так, словно снимался в порнофильме. Салли тоже постанывал, не в силах молча заниматься такими удивительными делами. Мускусная вонь уже перестала быть вонью и била в ноздри густым запахом сексуального напряжения. Салли хотелось трахаться. Ебаться, как животному. Снизу, сверху, неважно... Хотя все-таки сверху лучше!  
  
Последняя его попытка в буквальном смысле вырвала у яутжа пугающую помесь крика и визга. Одновременно с выскочившим на свободу пальцем, Страй извергся струей спермы, словно копил ее целый год, а не кончал совсем недавно пару раз.   
  
Салли застонал, понимая, что ему такое не светит. Хотя...  
  
Яутжа сфокусировал на нем взгляд, и Салли откашлялся.  
  
– Ты... Отсоси у меня, – хрипло сказал он. И добавил совсем уж неуместно: – Пожалуйста?  
  
Страй пару мгновений молчал, а потом заперхал и заклокотал, откровенно веселясь. Встал с места, наклонился над Салли, взял его за плечи и поднял.  
  
– Ты, человек Салли, плохой игрок, – прорычал он в самое лицо гравера.  
  
– Почему? – машинально спросил Салли, тщетно пытаясь достать ногами до пола. Член яутжа мокро тыкался ему в живот сквозь рубашку.  
  
– Не умеешь приказывать. Просишь.   
  
– Сейчас прикажу.  
  
– Поздно.  
  
Страй не глядя бухнулся на кушетку и тут же откинулся на спину, прихватив с собой Салли. Тому, чтобы не сломать ноги, пришлось раскорячиться на темно-зеленой туше яутжа.  
  
– Теперь играем в мои игры, – прорычал Страй.  
  
Салли успел сделать две вещи: испугаться и рвануться, поднимаясь на руках. Мгновением позже Страй разорвал его штаны, одновременно полоснув когтями по заднице. Салли хрипло заорал от острой боли. Яутжа демонстративно облизал окровавленные пальцы и снова с силой стиснул изрезанные ягодицы.  
  
– Люди на вкус как железо, – пророкотал он. – И... носят железо.  
  
Ухмылка яутжа была такой широкой, что перепонки натянулись почти до прозрачности. Салли вцепился в его дредды, невольно заерзав – когтистый палец добрался до его собственного пирсинга, и крутил штангу, продетую между яйцами и анусом.   
  
Салли и так готов был ебаться со всем, что движется, а игры с пирсингом окончательно подвели его к грани сексуального помешательства. Из перехваченного горла вырвалось самое настоящее рычание. Страй зажал шарики штанги в пальцах и потянул.   
  
– Твою ма-а-а!..  
  
Докончить фразу Салли не успел. Сперма брызнула прямо в остатки лохмотьев, некогда бывших его штанами. Он рухнул на грудь яутжа, задыхаясь от удовольствия, и зажмурился, вжимаясь лбом в неподатливую кожу.   
  
Оргазм, о котором он так долго мечтал, был почти непереносимым. Все еще содрогаясь, Салли пытался что-нибудь сказать, но выходило только слюнявое мычание. Он и правда пустил слюну на грудь яутжа. И чем дольше Страй крутил его собственное украшение, тем меньше внятных мыслей оставалось у Салли в голове.  
  
Проникнуться позором грехопадения ему не дали. Страй потянул его за жопу, вынуждая прогибаться в спине, и завозился, явственно пристраиваясь. Салли почувствовал, как комплект из раскаленной мокрой головки и холодного кольца упирается ему в анус.  
  
– Люди не настолько железные! – наконец-то вырвалась у него внятная фраза.  
  
– Хах? Я знаю. Люди как резина... – Страй надавил, головка начала проскальзывать внутрь, одновременно протаскивая кольцо, и Салли зажмурился от остроты ощущения. – Хорошо тянутся...  
  
Кольцо проскочило в задницу целиком. Салли блаженно взвыл.  
  
И подумал, что действительно пора переходить от татуировок к новым горизонтам.


End file.
